Love I've Found in You
by SingoftheLionandLamb
Summary: "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." This is simply a story of true love at its purest. Bella reflects on the most important and heartwarming parts of her relationship with Edward throughout the years. AH/Fluff/Tearjeaker. One shot.


**Hi, I'm back with a new short story! **

**It's from Bella's point of view and it's basically important snippets of her relationship with Edward. My goal was to try and make this a tearjerker...not sure if it worked...but enjoy!**

* * *

I remember the first time we talked.

And I mean _actually_ talked, not just a passing greeting in the hallway.

This was the first I saw you for who you are, deep in your soul.

It was the first day of our senior year. I remember walking into Chemistry late and the only seat available was the table in the back of the room. There you were, leaning back in your chair. You were sitting right by the window, so the morning light beautifully captured your messy bronze hair in her rays, making it look golden and perfect and irresistible.

Your nose was stuck in a book. Pride and Prejudice. Although it struck me as surprising that the most popular guy in our school would read a classic romance novel, your face was what caught my attention.

You had the most frustrated expression, as if you couldn't understand why that book was so popular or how people could even understand what Jane Austen was saying.

I laughed to myself as I plopped down on the chair next to you.

You didn't look up.

Halfway through class, I noticed that you looked at me, and it was as if you had just realized that I was sitting next to you.

You asked me if I had read it yet.

I told you that I had multiple times. It was one of my favorite books.

You looked astonished and then relieved. You told me you couldn't understand what the point of the book was and you had the most puzzled look on your face. You were adorable.

I told you that the core plot of the story was really in the title. Someone is clearly full of pride and someone else is very prejudiced. Now, these two traits don't really go well together. There was also the problem of not knowing who a person truly was on the inside. And when I said this, I realized that I didn't know who _you_ truly were, but I wanted to find out.

I also explained that these problems all lead to a catastrophe of misunderstandings and complications. It demonstrates how stubborn and difficult love can be.

The whole time I was talking, you looked at me intently with those bright emerald green eyes of yours, holding on to very word I said.

Then you asked me why those two people didn't just talk over their differences and get everything sorted out straight. That would have made everything easier. Except love stories were never easy.

I told you to finish the book.

The next day, you sauntered into class with a mile-wide grin, your eyes only on me. You excitedly told me you finished it. Then you asked me what my favorite quote was.

Taking a leap of faith, I told you.

"My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

* * *

After you asked me out on our very first date, we were inseparable.

Everything we did, we did together, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

When you took me home to meet your parents, I was trembling with nervousness. But then you kissed me and told me that I was too amazing for anyone to dislike. You were always good at calming me down.

Your parents were wonderful; they were loving and compassion just like you. You had your father's eyes.

I could see how proud they were by the way they looked at you. I was proud of you too.

They were so happy that we had found each other.

I'm happy to have found you too.

When you met my father, it was your turn to be nervous. After all, he was the town's sheriff, and I was his only daughter. But then you confidently walked into my tiny home and managed to win him over with your charm.

He tried really hard not to like you. His baby girl's heart was in your hands now and he wanted to make sure you were careful.

But sweetheart, you were always careful with me. You could never intentionally hurt me.

Of course, we had our differences. I wasn't able to make you read another classic novel. Instead, you preferred philosophical novels, which I found boring. I liked the rain, while you'd rather sit under the warm sun. I could care less for sports and cars, and you never understood what was so great about poetry.

Being the hopeless romantic I am, I liked movies that you would never have watched in a million years. But, being the amazing boyfriend you are, you always watched them with me, letting me cry on your shoulder.

Our differences could never make me leave you.

I love you too much to walk away.

I think you love me too.

* * *

As I turned the corner in my elegant white dress, one hand clutching tightly onto my father's arm and the other holding my bouquet, my worries vanished when I saw your face.

You were standing at the aisle, looking devastatingly handsome in your tux. Even though your usual messy hair was brushed down and your scruffy face was shaved clean, you were still my darling Edward, and I couldn't look away.

Then I noticed that my father was shaking slightly; he also had tears in his eyes. I told him that it would be okay.

My father tentatively placed my hand in yours. He kissed me on the cheek before moving aside, leaving the two of us at the altar.

You lifted my veil, and the look on your face nearly brought me to my knees. Your eyes were full of love and admiration. The smile on your face was soft and gentle, and I wanted to kiss you right then and there.

As we said our vows, tears streamed continuously down my face and you would reach up and wipe them away. But there were tears forming in your eyes too. I rarely see you cry because you think that makes you look weak. But honey, right now you don't look weak at all.

You're the strongest man I know.

Finally, you slipped the cold ring on my finger and we kissed deeply. Everyone clapped and cheered but all that didn't matter to me. All I care about is you.

You. You. You. The love of my life.

Later that night, we danced and clinked glasses of wine and shoved cake in each other's mouths. Everyone approached us, and you talked smoothly with them while I stared at your face, wondering how did I get so lucky.

I was yours, and you were mine.

For better or for worse.

For poorer or for richer.

In sickness and in health.

To cherish and to love.

Until death do us part.

* * *

I was gripping your hand and screaming and crying and cursing. If I were in your position, I would've never had the patience to deal with this mess.

But you did. You always did.

You held onto my hand tightly, and you were kissing my forehead as you told me to keep pushing. You told me I was doing great and that you love me.

You told me that I was brave and that you could never be strong enough to do what I was doing.

I pushed and pushed, and finally, we both heard a cry.

My baby.

_Our_ baby.

My god, she was gorgeous.

The doctor handed her to me, wrapped neatly in a pink blanket. She was still crying, and I held her to my chest, crying as well. You're trying to hold back your tears and you're stroking her head, telling me that I'm amazing. I can't imagine how ridiculous we all look.

But I don't care. We were one happy family.

The first few months of taking care of our baby girl have been absolutely terrifying.

I loved staying up until 3 AM with you, rocking our baby back and forth until she finally dozed off. I loved picking out cute outfits for her with you and then dressing her up. I loved making silly faces at her while you try to feed her. I loved witnessing all of her firsts with you.

But still, I was afraid of messing up; I was afraid of not being the mother she needed me to be.

We were new parents, and everything we did had to be right. You were naturally good at being a father, of course. You were good at everything you did.

Then one day, as I was holding her in my arms and you were waving toys in front of her face, she said for the first time, "Mommy."

You looked at me in excitement, and I grinned.

That one word from her mouth made my heart grow three times larger.

Suddenly, I wasn't so scared anymore. Suddenly, everything was perfect.

* * *

We were getting older, baby.

And so was our little princess. Actually, she wasn't so little anymore. She was in college, and she claimed to be in love. She brought home a boy who was just as nervous as you were when you first met my father.

Except I think you were much scarier than my father.

You didn't like this boy, and you didn't trust him, but he swore that he loved our daughter and would never hurt her.

I could tell that he made her happy simply by the way he looked at her, with pure love in his eyes. It was the exact same way that you look at me.

Besides, you and I both wanted her to be happy.

But being stubborn, you frowned at him the whole time.

I reminded you of when we were young and in love, and how you said the exact same things he did. My father gave you a chance, and here we are, still madly in love so many years later. You decided to give him your blessing.

Our beautiful daughter jumped up with the biggest smile on her face and hugged you.

Soon after, you're walking her down the aisle just like my father did. And I could tell that you didn't want to cry in front of her. I could tell you didn't want to give her away. You searched desperately for my eyes, and I smiled and nodded. Finally, you gave her hand away and took your place right next to me.

I held your hand throughout the whole ceremony.

We talked about how we were just like the newly-wedded couple. Crazy in love.

I was still crazy in love with you.

* * *

Standing beside you, I wanted to hate you for making me cry so much.

But I could never hate you.

You were lying on a white hospital bed, and all the doctors and nurses had left because they know. They know it's time for you to go.

I didn't want to accept that any minute now your soul would be gone from the earth, taking my heart with it.

My constant sobbing was the only sound in the room, aside from the electrocardiogram. It was monitoring the slow beating of your heart on the screen. I didn't want to admit it, but sweetheart, you were so frail.

I was bawling and begging and pleading with you to stay with me.

But you were just staring at me, too weak to say anything. In fact, you hadn't said anything for the past few weeks. I wasn't even sure if you remembered me. But when I had my doubts, I looked at your emerald green eyes. Even though there were wrinkles surrounding them, they were the same eyes I looked into on that very first day of our senior year.

And your eyes...they're still full of love and passion and emotion. Those eyes of yours hold the memories of our lives together, the good and the bad. I _know_ you remember me, and I know that you loved me. You still _love_ me.

I told you that I love you so many times, over and over and over.

Then you stopped me by carefully taking my tear-streaked face in your hands.

For the first time in weeks, you spoke, and your voice was raspy and quiet.

"My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

I choked back a sob. I couldn't believe that after all these years, you still remembered.

"Bella._.._" you whispered, "I love you..."

You smiled one last crooked smile at me, and you closed your eyes.

The machine went dead, and there was a straight red line across the monitor. Your heart wasn't beating anymore.

Mine felt like it had stopped beating as well.

* * *

After the doctors and nurses rushed into the room, I decided that I couldn't watch anymore.

I took the bus home instead of driving. It felt wrong to go anywhere without you in the driver seat, one hand on the wheel, and the other holding my hand.

The house was eerie and quiet. Nothing felt right without you anymore.

I settled into bed, and the warmth of your body wasn't next to me. Of course it wasn't.

My thoughts couldn't move an inch without bumping into a piece of you. I _needed _you here.

We had never spent a day apart from each other, and I wasn't planning on breaking that record today. There was no reason for me to live on this Earth if you weren't beside me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated only on you: your face, your laugh, your smile, your eyes.

You were my heart and soul.

You were the better half of me.

And I will follow you wherever you go.

A calmness settled over me, and I felt like I was floating. Everything felt blissful...like Nirvana.

I opened my eyes, and suddenly, I wasn't in our bed anymore. Everything was bright. And there was a figure in front of me.

I looked directly into your emerald green eyes.

"_Bella._"

* * *

**I've never written anything like this before, so please leave a review and thanks for reading!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
